


Flinch

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e03 Life Born of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies born of shame</p><p> </p><p>A birthday drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



_He’d flinched._

It wasn’t until Lewis had collapsed on the sofa, assured of Hathaway’s wellbeing, that he’d replayed the events of the day in his mind and remembered.

_He’d flinched._

Lewis could still feel the biting disappointment at Hathaway’s deceit.

No

No, it wasn’t deceit.

Hathaway had lied, in an attempt to hide from the past.

Lies born of shame.

_He’d flinched._

When Lewis had confronted Hathaway, rounding on him in frustration and anger, the younger man had flinched away.

Just for a brief moment.

Before he’d stood his ground and pleaded his case.

But it was enough.

 _He’d flinched_.


End file.
